Don't Close Your Eyes
by Armor King
Summary: Rei/Usa song-fic! Just read, okay.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, or the characters! They belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and Kodansha. I am NOT trying to claim these, they are NOT mine! So, Don't sue... or do! I don't own anything, not even my own sanity, it left me years ago. Anyway, Nor do I own, or claim to own, the song 'Don't Close Your Eyes', it belongs to the singer Keith Whitley, as well as others. There, I have disclaimed these things.  
  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, Here's a bit of a uniquely-written and based song-fic. Well, It's based in a type of Alternate Universe(ours', that is) so, no Senshi and, Mamoru is dead. Rei and Usagi are, also, already together. The thing is... The two of them entered a relationship sometime after Mamoru's death. However, everytime they kiss, Usagi tends to let her eyes close and cause Rei to believe she is imagining Mamoru. Also, The entire story is short and takes place inside Rei and Usagi's appartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rei is sitting in a chair at her desk in the appartment she shares with Usagi, writing in a notepad. As she writes a song starts playing on the radio...  
  
  
*~I know you loved him  
A long time ago  
Even now in my arms  
You still want him I know~*  
  
  
'The story of my life...' Rei thinks, with a sigh. She stops writing and lays down her no. 2 pencil...  
  
  
*~But darling this time  
Let your memories die  
When you hold me tonight  
Don't close your eyes  
  
Don't close your eyes  
Let it be me  
Don't pretend it's him  
In some fantasy~*  
  
  
'Wouldn't that be nice.' she says to herself 'If only Usagi *could* forget the past...' ...  
  
  
*~Darling just once  
Let yesterday go  
You'll find more love  
Than you've ever known  
  
Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes~*  
  
  
She sighs again, rolling her pencil around on her desk, 'That's a fact!' ...  
  
  
*~Maybe I've been a fool  
Holding on all this time  
Lyin' here in your arms  
Knowing he's on your mind  
  
But I keep hoping some day  
That you'll see the light  
Let it be me tonight  
Don't close your eyes~*  
  
  
'That's me, alright!' Rei states in her mind 'A fool that just keeps hoping Usagi'll see the light...' ...  
  
  
*~Don't close your eyes  
Let it be me  
Don't pretend it's him  
In some fantasy  
  
Darling just once  
Let yesterday go  
You'll find more love  
Than you've ever know  
  
Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes  
  
Don't close your eyes  
Let it be me  
Don't pretend it's him  
In some fantasy  
  
Darling just once  
Let yesterday go  
You'll find more love  
Than you've ever known  
  
Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes  
  
Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes~*  
  
  
'That's my dream!' Rei thinks, breathing another sigh 'And, I'll wait...'  
  
She hears the appartment-door open and gets up to go greet Usagi. She wraps her arms around the odango-atama, "Welcome home, Usa." she says, replaying the earlier song in her mind. Then leans close to Usagi's ear and whispers, "I'll wait as long as it takes, because I love you."  
  
"You don't have to wait any longer, Rei." replies Usagi.  
  
"Huh?" Rei moves her head back, slightly, to look at her love.  
  
Usagi smiles gently, "I can finally let go of the past." she leans up slightly and places a kiss on Rei's cherry-red lips, being sure to keep her eyes open just enough to see and focus on the beautiful raven-haired girl.  
  
The odango-atama then breaks the short but, loving, kiss, "I know I've been *pre-occupied* during our together-time and, it hasn't been fair to you, love. But, I promise I will make it up to you, each and every day, starting tonight. Because, I love you, too."  
  
This causes Rei to smile as well and then, the two share another, deeper kiss and slowly let their eyes flutter shut but, for a different reason than before, as they begin undressing one another.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------!!The End!!-------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Well, There it is! What d'ya think? I hope you like it, ya know. Anyway, The song is 'Don't Close Your Eyes' by Keith Whitley. 


End file.
